1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved apparatus and method for closing openings in a personal computer, and in particular to an improved blank for closing an opening in a personal computer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved blank for closing an input/output slot in the rear panel of a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers typically have a rear panel that is provided with a number of open, generally rectangular holes or slots. The slots are provided for accessing various electrical components such as an input/output (I/O) card for graphics, modem, ethernet, etc. When a slot is not utilized, it must be closed or covered up for safety, environmental, and electromagnetic interference shielding reasons. In the prior art, devices for covering such slots either do not address all of these issues, or have geometries which protrude outside the opening to create additional safety-related issues. Moreover, some prior art slot covers or xe2x80x9cblanksxe2x80x9d have self-retention problems that require the use of screws or other secondary retaining mechanism. Other, prior art blanks also do not provide EMI grounding contact points. Thus, an improved cover or blank for closing the unused slots in the rear panels of personal computers is needed.
A blank for closing an input/output slot in the rear panel of a personal computer has an elongated body with a tab on one end and a flange on an opposite end. The body also has a large elliptical dome that protrudes rearward. A set of spring fingers extend along each side of the dome. The blank is installed in one of the input/output slots by first inserting the tab into a pocket below the slot. The dome is then pivoted into the slot until the fingers snap onto a pair of upright edges that define the slot. The blank is removed from the slot by pushing the dome in the opposite direction out of slot to overcome the flexible retention force provided by the fingers.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.